The Last Champion
by Star-BeningluvIndonesia
Summary: Dan Kemenangan ini pun..., Menjadi kemenangan terakhir untukmu... Short drabble tentang guru basket.


Dan Kemenangan inipun...,

Menjadi kemenangan terakhir untukmu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Last Champion**

**Hetalia Axis Power by Himaruya Hidekazu  
OC and Story by Star-BeningluvArthur**

**In Memorial of our beloved teacher, Dionisius Eko P Bengu**

**Rest In Peace**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cepat! Cepat! Cepat!"

Perintah itu terus keluar dari mulutnya. Membuat kami berlari lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

.

"Oper bolanya! Jangan dibawa sendiri! Kalian tim!"

Kata-kata itu membimbing kami. Kata-kata yang selalu ia keluarkan dari pinggir lapangan sambil terus memperhatikan setiap gerakkan kami.

"BERKUMPUL!"

Beliau adalah bapak Dionisius Eko P Bengu.

"Berwald, operlah bola kepada yang lain. Tugasmu merebut bola lalu mengumpannya ke penyerang...,"

Kami biasa memanggil beliau bapak Dion.

"Mathias, jika kau sudah dapat operan Berwald, cepat dribble ke arah daerah lawan. Dan jika kau terhadang, jangan ragu untuk mengoper... Aku tak peduli siapa kawan se-timmu yang ada di dekatmu waktu itu...,"

Seorang guru yang berasal dari sebuah negara kepulauan di Asia Tenggara.

"Lalu Ivan, jangan pernah mengeluarkan pipamu di lapangan atau kusita pipa itu selama 1 tahun. Dan jangan mengeluarkan 'kolkolkol'-mu itu..."

Seorang guru dari Indonesia.

"Pertahankan kecepatan kalian!"

Seorang guru yang sabar dan humoris. Mudah bergaul dengan setiap kalangan. Tak pernah memberi hukuman meskipun bola basket adalah senjata andalannya untuk membenjolkan kepala kami. Dan kemampuannya pun tak bisa kami remehkan, meskipun tingginya jauh dibawah kami, tapi beliau adalah seorang pemain basket handal.

"ERICK! OPER KE ALFRED! POSISI A-PASS!"

Seorang guru yang sudah mendidik kami dalam bermain basket. Sampai kami akhirnya bisa masuk dalam kejuaraan kota.

"Ya, dan perwakilan dari Hetalia Gakuen mulai menyerang. Yang memegang bola adalah sang ketua tim, Alfred F. Jones, dioper kepada Mathias Kohler, Mathias memberikannya ke Ivan Braginski dan kembali ke Alfred, dan..."

DUNK!

"MASUUKK! SEBUAH SLAM DUNK YANG HEBAT DARI KAPTEN TIM HETALIA GAKUEN, ALFRED F. JONES!"

Aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa saat tim basket didikannya memasukkan bola ke ring. Bagaimana senyumnya terkembang saat kami berhasil mencetak 3 angka. Dan kemenangan ada di pihak kami.

.

"Mau kemana, pak?" tanyaku saat melihatnya menuruni tangga arena DBL. Ia berbalik kearahku, "Memangnya kamu mau kemana?" Bukannya menjawab, malah balik bertanya. Aku kikuk. "Eh, nggak kemana-mana..." Ia tersenyum.

"Saya mau pergi ke tempat yang jauh..."

.

.

.

Semua terisak. Laki-laki, perempuan. Bahkan Ivan yang terkenal akan keseramannya dan adiknya, Natalia yang sama-sama psikopat pun menangis. Kenapa? Karena satu-satunya pelatih yang sangat berharga bagi kami, telah meninggal dunia. "Al, turut, hiks, berduka cita, hiks, ya..." kata Elizaveta sambil mengusap bahuku. Ia menangis sesenggukan. "Makasih." Jawabku.

Tak kusangka akan secepat ini...

"Pak Dion..."

Padahal ia masih tertawa dan tersenyum. Masih menyemangati kami saat kami berlatih... Menyemangati saat kami bertanding. Bahkan masih mengobrol denganku sebelum ia pulang. Meskipun tak lama...

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus Pak Dion?"

Semua menanyakannya... Kenapa?

"Semua sudah ditakdirkan..." kata Lukas yang berdiri di belakangku. Wajahnya tetap tak berekspresi. Namun wajahnya menyiratkan kehilangan yang mendalam...

"Ya, terlalu cepat... Rasanya hampa... Kemenangan ini serasa tak berarti..." jawabku.

.

"Dimohon untuk semua orang dari Hetalia Gakuen, untuk bisa memberikan penghormatan terakhir bagi adik saya, Dion." Suara kakaknya memanggil kami.

Aku menapakkan kakiku. Semua orang bergeser memberikanku tempat. Saat ini, aku sudah berada didepan petinya.

Wajahnya nampak damai...

Tes. Air mataku jatuh seketika.

"Kita menang, pak... Kita menang..."

Tes, tes, tes.

"Kita menang pak..."

Tes, tes, tes...

"Rest In Peace, Pak Dion. Terima kasih... Terima kasih sudah mau mengajar kami..., sudah mau membimbing kami... Sudah mau mendengar tiap keluhan kami..."

Tes, tes, tes, tes...

"Selamat jalan Pak Dion..."

Dan peti pun ditutup.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

A/N: Uwahhh! Rest In Peace Pak Dion! Makasih udah mau ngajari kita! Maaf kalau 8.4 selalu nakal. Bapak selalu berarti buat kita... Semoga bapak bisa mendapat tempat yang paling indah di Rumah Allah Bapa Yang Maha Kuasa... Untuk teman-teman SMP Petra 1, relakanlah kepergian beliau. Untuk semua orang yang pernah dekat dengan beliau, relakanlah. Pak Dion akan lebih tenang jika kita merelakannya.

Arigato untuk semua yang mau membaca..., terutama anak-anak Petra 1. Fic ini saya buat karena guru olahraga saya, Bapak Dionisius Eko P. Bengu meninggal dunia kemarin seusai kejuaraan antar sekolah di Surabaya... Walaupun sekolah saya menang, kemenangan itu terasa hampa. Bahkan saya menangis sesenggukkan... Semoga semua kebaikan Bapak Dion diingat oleh setiap orang PPPK Petra, Surabaya.

Untuk koko-koko dan cece-cece yang tergabung dalam tim DBL, Tegarkan hati kalian dan raihlah kemenangan! Jia You!

Dan Kemenangan inipun...,

Menjadi kemenangan terakhir untukmu...

.

.

.

Rest In Peace


End file.
